Oh My Gods
by RandomRandomnessRules
Summary: I'll make a summary when I finish revising. And yes, the rating did change.
1. AN sorry

_**Not An Update. Strictly an Authors Note.!**_

**Okay, here's the deal. This is about the tenth time I've tried to update. I am tired of this. I'm going to redo the first chapter**_** again**_**. Maybe make it a little longer, explain the characters more. I personally think my writing sucks so if you don't like it It's not your fault. Also, Ive gone through 3 laptops since I've last used this account. This story has cost me 3 classes worth of F's. That's how much thought Ive put into this. **

**Stop the letter format please. Main notes:**

**I've tried to write the next chapter **_**a lot**_

**I'm redoing the first chapter **_**again**_

**It will probably be more in depth**

**I feel that my writing sucks so I won't be disappointed if you don't like it**

**Ive gone through a lot since I last updated.**

**Iv'e put **_**a lot **_** (I cant stress that enough)of time, effort, and thought into this story.**

**Sorry to anyone who wanted an update**

**I honestly don't know how many people have read this before so I feel like I'm talking to myself**

**I probably won't update until summer so don't get your hopes up.**

**I'm going to be murdered on 2-10-11 because that's when report cards are issued.**

**My laptop doesn't have spell check apparently. Njsdbfshkdv. See, all it did was capitalize N. Sorry for any errors.**

**Can you believe this took me about an hour to type? I have already stated that my writing sucks. Go ahead and read my first revision if you don't believe me. But that was about a year ago. Ithink I've improved since then.**


	2. Chapter 1 for now

**I have a huge writers block so I just fixed the first chapter. I think it's way better. Also, most of my reviews said this would turn into a mary-sue. This story is completely based on The Battle of the Labyrinth. Just in my OC's point of view with a twist.**

Oh My Gods

I was walking down a street in New York with my friend Nic and my cousin Albert when it all started. My dad had received an all expense paid trip from Zeus Airlines for his excellent service in work. The weird thing was that he had been out of work because he dislocated his shoulder. Honestly, I don't know why I didn't see it. Okay, let me explain. My name is Samantha Green. My aunt and uncle live next door to us so we were really close to our cousins. Nic was a close friend to us. My cousin and I had met Nic at school. He was one of the newest kids in class and he had come really late in the school year. Nic had become friends with my cousin and me really fast, which was weird because Albert's friends are only hang out if they play basketball with them. Nic couldn't do that because he had a condition with his legs, and my friends were just… how girls are. Then, my dad got this letter in the mail saying that we were going on a trip to New York with seven people. There are five people in my family so there were two extra tickets. We chose my cousin first, naturally, but we couldn't decide who else to pick. Then Albert suggested Nick and my parents agreed. They didn't even know him then. We had only brought him to our house once. So there we were, in the middle of New York, with no idea what was about to happen._

Anyway, we were walking, and then got this weird look on his face. He looked around and froze. Then he started panting, like he'd just run a marathon.

"Hey guys, want to go get a soda or a bite to eat," he asked. He looked all jumpy, something bad was going to happen any minute.

"Um, sure. What's up with you? You look like you saw a ghost or something," I joked.

"N-Nothing, I'm just… cold, yeah," he said. He still looked creeped out.

We walked into a McDonalds, being hurried along by Nic. He kept looking over his shoulder. Albert got to the front and ordered. The cashier looked at us weird as soon as we got in line..

"We're from California," I said. We had been getting that look a lot lately, but he was still staring at us. The guy brought us our food then left. Nic was still looking like we were in a war zone, and Albert had his head on the table looking like he was bored out of his mind. I was lucky because I had brought most of my bookshelf in my bag. After a while, I decided just to start talking so Albert wouldn't kill himself and so Nic wouldn't hyperventilate.

"Does anyone else see that?" I asked. There was a flock of birds sitting around the grass by where we were. They looked weird. They were like, shining or something, and all of their heads were turned to us.

"Oh no," Nic said. He was acting like 9/11 had just happened again. "Um, hey, maybe we should go, I wanted to see the Empire State Building again."

"Sure," I said. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but I didn't need him having a panic attack in the middle of New York. Albert just groaned.

"Do we have to? I don't want to go all the way up there again just to look at a city," he said.

"Fine. We can just go back to the hotel," I told them. We practically ran at the speed Nic was taking us. I was suddenly regretting bringing my books with me. We would stop every once in a while to look at something or go into a store. Once, when stopped Nic glanced over his shoulder and started to panic again. I looked over to where he was staring and saw a teenage girl in a cheerleader outfit with a giant dog. She looked like she was waiting for something. Then she saw us.

"Guys," Nic said, "We should really go back now". He ran off and we tried our best to keep up. Nic ran into this kid, then relaxed a little when he saw the kids face. He whispered something to him then turned to us after the kid had run out. "I'm going to go up to the rooms real quick," he said. Then he ran up the stairs.

"Come on," I told Albert "This bag is about to cut through my shoulder. I need to put it down." We walked into our hotel room. I tossed everything in my bag out until there was only a few books and a soda left. We were headed for the door when I heard voices coming from Nic and my younger brothers room. Both of my brothers went out together so it had to be someone else.

"No, I'm sure they are. I can smell them… You don't understand. There's a flock waiting outside, I was lucky enough to run into Lee… Connor, we don't have time… Travis, whatever… I don't care if Blackjack is tired, you need to get someone here now… Just tell someone Travis… Connor stop messing around!" he yelled. I was frozen by his door. A thought had run through my head while I was listening but I scratched it out. There was no way that characters from my books were real, but that's what Nic made it sound like. I brought out one of my Percy Jackson books.

"Albert, how far into this series did you get to?" I asked.

"I don't know, the first two books," he told me.

"Do you remember the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis?"

"Yeah, wait, you don't think that could be them Sam?"

"I don't know but what if-" I stopped. Footsteps were coming to the door. I pushed Albert out of the way and turned the T.V. on. When Nic walked in, it looked like we had been sitting there the whole time.

"I'm going to go talk to your mom Sam, I'm feeling a little sick," he told us. Then he walked out.

"I'm going to go to Central Park," I told my cousin

"What are you going to do, read for inspiration?" he asked.

"Maybe," I said, then I walked out._

I was in the middle of my Percy Jackson book when I had to get up to throw my soda away. I looked around when I saw something. The flock of birds was there again. I noticed something when a bird moved into the light. The birds' feathers were sharp. Not like scissors but wickedly sharp, like knives, and they were looking right at me. I slowly put my book in my bag and got up. Then a feather shot out and narrowly missed me. It stuck to the bench. I thought back to one of those When Animals Attack shows. I don't think it mentioned mutant demon birds. I tried to take a step back but all of the birds flew up at once.

"Duck!" someone shouted from behind me. Naturally, I looked to where the voice came from. Then I saw a flash of light. Something hit me in the head and I was out._

**Percy and the gang will come. I promise. REVIEW. :)**


End file.
